Living Dead Girl
by Ventriloquism
Summary: Jennifer Laine is Randy's best friend and favorite coworker, she also happens to be Tatum and Dewey's cousin; but she never asked to be caught up in the Woodsboro Murders. Follow her story, and see things from her point of view. Might be M later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know the last thing I should do I start another story but I'm sick of writing fan fictions that have been over done and maxed out. Don't get me wrong. I love Supernatural, Harry Potter, and Alice in Wonderland. But I've spent the last month plus watching a shit load of movies and I really just wanna write this one. So please. Stick with me. Its gonna be a real surprise, and I promise you'll love it.**

"Oh you are so wrong Randy." I retorted bending down and grabbing the movies that had just been returned so that I could put them back on the shelves. "Cujo was a far better movie than book. Hands down." I continued handing him half the stack of videos. It was close to closing and he and I were the last ones working. We closed nearly every night together, and it almost always ended in arguments. But that was why I loved him. He was my best friend, someone as geeky as I was. That was the one sole reason why I tolerated my job at the local video store in Woodsboro.

"How so?" he asked rolling his eyes as he grabbed the bunch of videos from my hands.

"Because Brett, the little boy sputters back to life right before the credits start rolling. The book was tacky, it's a horror story no-no to kill children." I stated, Randy and I both so lost in our argument that we failed to hear the bell ring signaling us of customers. I walked over to the Romance section. Casanova? Really.

"And why is that?" He retorted walking over across the store.

I raised my voice so he could hear me. "Because no one wants to be 'okay' with reading and or watching a little kid die. Children are untouchable, unless you're dealing with a demon or the devil himself. Because harming something so innocent is something that only satan should be okay with doing. it's a social morality issue."

"But children are murdered and kidnapped everyday. The reality of it is more frightful than the thought of adding it to something used to entertainment." A voice came from behind me. Randy rounded the corner just as I turned around and bumped into Billy Loomis.

"We're closed Billy." I said mundanely as I turned back around to face Randy. I rolled my eyes in disgust and Rand laughed.

Stu Macher closed off our little 'get together' by rounding the corner Randy had just came from. Blocking Randy and I between the two.

"The sign says open until ten. It's only 9:45" Billy replied, suddenly awfully close to me. He words drifted across the bare skin of my neck.

I shivered involuntarily, Stu and Billy had a way for creeping the shit out of me, whilst succeeding in annoying Randy.

"Look guys." Randy started but Stu cut him off.

"We're just looking for some scary movies." Stu said browsing the section. "Maybe a paranormal thriller."

"What's you're favorite scary movie, Jennifer?" Billy asked still inches away from my back.

"Carrie." I replied instantly. "Now if you would please keep your distance from me I'd like to get out of here marginally early."

I turned to face him one last time before ducking underneath his arm and tossing my head to the side so that Randy did the same. We met two isles over in the Action/Adventure section.

"Have I told you lately how much I hate them, Randy?" I asked crouching down out their eyesight.

"They just like fucking with you because they know you scare easy." Randy said putting away superman, his last video. I on the other hand still had four movies. All four of which were comedy, where Billy had traveled.

"I do not scare easy, I get creeped out by creepers easy. You know why." I snapped standing back up and making my way over to the comedies.

When I was eleven my older step sister, who was eighteen at the time was raped and murdered. I wasn't that close to her, she went to boarding school during the school year and spent most of the summers at her grandparents house in Miami. She was still my sister though. And the cause of her death effected my psyche pretty bad when I was younger. That was when my mother and step father decided to move to Woodsboro, when I was forced to start a new life. Eventually, I found Randy and my life slowly got better.

By the time I was done putting my share of the movies away and had turned around Billy was staring at me. Intently with a glint in his eyes that made my stomach do flips. I was silent for a few seconds, Randy and Stu making small talk over paranormal films. But his gaze eventually got to me.

"Billy. You know I don't like you." I snapped folding my arms over my chest. The lavender colored button up shirt I wore to work felt soft against the underside of my forearms. I took a deep breath. "Not even the slightest bit."

"And yet I've still yet to figure out why." His head fell slightly to the side a small smirk pull at the corner of his lips.

"You creep me out." I stated closing my eyes as I exhaled. I took a quick glance at the clock above the main entrance. 9:58. "We close in two minutes, please have you're video selection at the front counter before then." I replied turning around and walking to the counter. I grabbed the Windex out from underneath the cash register and put it out where Randy could grab it.

We had a nightly routine on the days we closed together. We took turns stocking and ringing up customers, I called people who had late fees or who needed to return a movie. He hassled people that needed to be hassled. He cleaned off the main windows. I vacuumed. He locked up, and I shut the lights off. It was quick and simple and smooth, which is why we took such appreciation to the days when we worked together.

"I don't understand why I creep you out so much, Jennifer. I really don't." Billy said handing me two movies. He was lying. It was obvious.

Randy glanced over at me periodically to make sure they were fucking with me too bad. He was protective over me, in a brotherly way.

I slid the movies over to the scanner. Night of the living dead and Omen. I smiled at their movie selection, at least they had good taste. "Seven forty-Eight is your total. Would you like a bag?" I asked ignoring Billy's previous comment.

"No." He stated angrily grabbing the movies and walking out. Stu handed me the money and took the receipt.

"You're kind of a bitch sometimes you know that right?" He said shaking his head and following his friend.

I stood there, with my mouth literally agape for god knows how long. How could they honestly torment me daily and then say I'm the bitch? I grabbed the vaccum, plugged it in, and began vacuuming very angrily.

"Stupid fucking asshole jerks. Fuck them. Fuck their movies. Fuck this job. Fuck this carpet. Shit." I muttered underneath my breath.

Randy's hand on my arm made me stop. Both my string of curses and my vacuuming.

"Calm down, Jen." He said giving me a goofy smile. "Don't let the assholes get to you." His eyes caught mine and I wanted to melt.

I was in love. I had been in loved since I was sixteen years old. I was in love with my best friend. But he liked Sidney Prescott who just happened to be Billy's girlfriend. I wanted nothing more to lean up and kiss Randy right then.

I sighed and shook my head lightly. "You think I'm a bitch to them?"

"No. Do I think their just joking around and maybe they go a little hard on you. Yes. But they are just joking." He replied smiling.

"Right." I said returning a light smile, he was right. I was just touchy and I needed to suck up my fears. "But I'm not a bitch."

Randy just gave me a look.

"Okay fine, so I'm a bitch. But I'm not…you know what…you just go clean those damn windows I'm ready to go home." I said pushing him by the shoulder.

"Yes master." He replied trying his best to sound like Igor whilst hunching over and hobbling over to the windows.

In less than ten minutes we were walking out to the disserted parking lot towards our cars. "Good Nigh shit head." I called out unlocking my car and opening up the door.

"Farewell beautiful!" He called playfully, as he slipped into his car. A few seconds later it roared to life and he was speeding out of the parking lot. Leaving me alone.

I smiled as I entered my car. The familiar smell of paper and cheap air freshener filled my nostrils. The smile stayed on my face as I turned my car on, but quickly disappeared as the loud music from my speakers nearly blew my ear drums. I quickly pushed the stereo off.

Hesitantly I looked around my car. I locked my doors and checked all my mirrors. The loud rock music had made me jump and now I was making myself even more afraid than I should've been.

"No one is going to attack you, Jennifer. Get a hold of yourself." I said aloud.

I turned my radio back on Blue Oyster Cults "(Don't Fear) the reaper" still playing but now at a much lower level. I pulled my car into drive and began my quick drive home.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hoped you like the beginning. I don't want to jump right into the story line just yet. I'd like to spend at least another chapter developing Jennifer so you all can really view her as a protagonist. But yeah, so here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review!<p>

Oh and before I forget. I dont own anything to do with Scream or Blue Oyster Cults. Or the Song "(dont fear) the reaper". No copy right infringement intended. Everything belongs to their proper owners. I'm just gonna play with their stories a bit. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, hey thanks guys! I loved the reviews and the alerts and favorites! Its truly splendid to have so many emails! Thanks again. **

**Oh and I want to remind everyone that though I may have grown up in the 90's I don't quite remember every detail of how people acted, the vernacular they used, or how things really were for highschoolers. Sooo…bare with me?**

I was exhausted by the time I made it home. And all I wanted to do was go to bed. By the looks of my house's darkened windows I had thought that going straight upstairs to go to bed would've have been a problem, but that however was not the case. As soon as I unlocked the doors the hall light had turned on, and by the time I had opened up the door itself my mother and my step-father stood waiting in the foyer.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing still awake?" I asked closing, and locking, the door behind me. I yawned loudly before hitching a right into the kitchen where I set my coat down and went to grab a glass of water.

"Where have you been?" My mother asked, her voice hitched loudly and I whirled around. Something was wrong, and I could tell instantly.

"Working. Like I do every Monday night. Why? What happened?" I asked taking a step closer to them.

"I called your work, no one picked up. You get off at ten. Its almost midnight. What took so long?" My step father continued, his arm was slung over my mothers shoulders.

"Well the drive takes almost thirty minutes. And I was hungry so I stopped for something to eat." I replied furrowing my eye brows. I had done what I said, after work I was very hungry so I stopped at the 24 hour café and got a quick something to eat. It had taken a long time but I hadn't gallivanted around town or anything. "I'm sorry. Am I missing something? Did I do something wrong?"

"Have you talked to anyone?" My mother asked, her eyes held the worst amount of pain I'd seen in them in a long time.

"No?" I replied, though it came out in a confused question.

"The Beckers called us earlier." My mother began. The Beckers? As in Casey Becker? I barely knew the chick. "Casey and her boyfriend were murdered."

I would've thought that maybe my parents were playing a joke on me, a weird joke but a joke none the less, except for the fact that my parents would never joke about something like that after the death of my sister.

I was shocked about Casey and Steve, Casey was a really popular girl. And she'd only ever been nice to me, except for when I was her tutor in eighth grade and she didn't like how stupid I made her feel so she told my parents that I was bullying her. Which was a gigantic lie, but she was like thirteen so I'd forgiven her it a year or two later. Steve, well he was a jerk. But he was also a football player so people dealt with his attitude. I wasn't close with either of them by any means, but it was still weird to think that they were dead.

"Wow. Do they know who it was?" I asked, but my mother couldn't hold back anymore. After waiting to make sure I wasn't going to burst into tears; she ran to me hugging me and sobbing herself.

"I was so worried. I though I'd lost you. You're dad thought he'd lost you!" Not my dad, Kevin. "Baby I was worried." I hugged my mom back, but began to peel her off of me.

"I'm tired mom. I have school in eight hours. Imma head to bed." I said removing myself from the kitchen where my mother now stood sobbing against Kevin's chest. I could hear him sooth her, and tell her how I was okay and they should go back to bed.

She was over reacting, but she was fragile.

Once I made it into my room, I sighed. What a day. I smiled to myself as I walked into my bathroom, slipping out of my clothes and assessing myself in the mirror as I turned on my shower to let it heat up. I'd lost a lot of weight. I used to be the 'fat' kid, but after moving to Woodsboro I kind of just shed the extra pounds. My body was astounding, and I loved every bit of it. I had a large chest. Muscular legs, due to the fact that I ran two miles every morning before school. A small ass, which I was happy with because I didn't want to be disproportionate and I certainly didn't want big boobs and a big butt. My waist wasn't tiny, it was average but my body didn't look bad. I was proportionate and I liked it. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and let it fall tousled over my face. I had jet black hair, not naturally of course, it was dirty blond naturally. My complexsion was neither tan nor pale. It could use a bit more of both shades. I turned my head and bent down to feel how warm the water was.

The phone rang.

I ran into my room to catch it before it woke my mother up if she had fallen back asleep. "Hello?" I whispered into the phone, quite to hear if my mother had awoken.

"Hey cuz!" I heard on the other line.

"Hey Tatum." I replied my tone dieing down, I wanted a shower damnit. "Whatcha call for? I'm just about to get in the shower."

"I was just wondering if you'd let me borrow your….never mind. I gotta go!" She said quickly hanging up, but before she hung up I heard Stu's voice.

That was the single most pointless phone call I'd ever partook in.

"Now back to that shower." I stated turning around and walking back into my bathroom. Just as I stepped into the steaming heaven my phone started ringing again. _Damnt Tatum, your going to fucking wake mom up._ I mentally scowled my cousin for her disregard of peoples sleeping patterns. I jumped out of the shower, water dripping down my unclothed body and answered the phone again.

"Damnit Tatum. What do you want?" I hissed into the phone.

"This isn't Tatum" The voice rang from beyond the line. It was a weird voice, male obviously but almost electronic.

"Well then whoever this is. Its midnight, what the hell do you want?" It could've been someone important, but I was tired and probably cranky and I just wanted to take and damned shower.

"To talk." Was the only reply I got.

"Call back at a decent hour." I snapped about to hang up when I heard a hiss come from the other line. "What was that?" I asked unable to hear what they'd just said.

"I said don't fucking hang up. I want to talk to you Jennifer." The voice sounded angry, threatening. And then it softened and sounded playful. "I want to play a game."

"Fuck off. I'm hanging up." I replied indifferently. And so I did. I hung up the phone and walked back into the shower.

Throughout my whole shower the only thing I could think about was that later phone call. It was killing me to know who it was. I assumed it was someone playing a joke, it had to have been. But still, they sounded genuinely angry. Whoever it was they were a damn good voice actor.

After my shower I dressed and happily went to bed. Thankful when I woke up that I hadn't received another phone call throughout the night. My alarm clock went off a short six hours after I'd finally gone to bed. I would've stayed home if it wasn't for the fact that I kind of wanted to see everyone's reactions to the news of the murders. Besides, Randy and I would surely spend the day picking the murder apart piece by piece.

By eight I was at school sitting on the hood of my car reading. And by eight o' five I'd seen more people burst into tears, gasp in shock, have a moment of silence than I'd ever seen in my life.

"Jen! Did you hear the news?" Randy's almost giddy voice called from my right as he slid onto the hood of my car to lounge with my until the others arrived.

'Oh did I." I replied putting my book down and flinging my arms around him. I began to fake cry. "I cant believe their dead." I sobbed.

"Oh, Jen, I didn't even know you were that close. Were you?" Randy asked apologetically, as he rubbed my back in genuine concern. I smiled against him and looked up and him.

"Maybe I should fake cry on you all the time, this is more affection that I've ever gotten from you." I teased, sitting back up. "But seriously, who's your guess?" I asked smiling warmly at him.

"You really wanna know?" He asked leaning closer to me.

I nodded eagerly, I wanted to know what a fellow horror movie buff thought about it too.

"You first." he teased smiling.

"I think it was some psychopathic passerby who just happened to find two teenagers alone." I stated simply.

The words were literally leaving Randy's mouth when he suddenly stopped as the rest of 'our group' showed up. Tatum arrived with Stu and Billy, she usually picked them up in the morning, and Sydney arrived seconds after them. I had never really enjoyed the company of this group, Randy was my only savior. But Tatum was my cousin, and it was easy to hang out with her instead of trying to find my own damn friends. As long as I had Randy, I was okay.

"You wanna know who _I_ think did it?" Stu said obnoxiously. He flashed a smile at Tatum rubbing his nose against the crook of her neck.

"Not particularly, Stu. I don't remember asking you to join our conversation." I replied sliding off my hood and walking towards the large old building that was our high school.

As I walked off I heard Stu laughing as he, I almost could've sworn, said "A student, I think it was a student"

I fought off a shudder, I didn't know what it was with Stu and Billy that made me so damn irritable. It probably wasn't their fault either, I was being a bitch_. It'd probably bode well if I apologize at lunch_. I muttered to myself stalking away from the group.

It wasn't long before Randy caught up to me.

"Hey." He said stopping me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Look I know. I'm gonna say sorry at lunch." I stated shrugging his hand off of me.

"Jen, what's wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned.

Damn that boy. I wanted so bad to lean up and kiss him. To close the distance between our bodies and caress his chest. To lay soft but urgent kisses along his skin. I sighed.

"Nothing…it's just…I'm fine okay?" I sighed again. Something was wrong but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Maybe it was the fact that Billy and Stu's behavior was getting worse. More often, more publicly. More…creepy. I wondered, then, if my sister had gone through this before her untimely death. I shook the thought off, it wasn't as if I was calling Stu and or Billy rapists and murderers. Carly. I really did miss her sometimes.

I felt my body stiffen. My breathing pitch. My eyes clamp shut. I stood there, my world dark with my eyes closed, not breathing, frightened, forgetful, and suddenly aware.

"Randy what day is it today?" I asked quietly. My eyes still closed, refusing to believe exactly what my mind had just revealed.

"April 16th, why?" He stopped too. His body stiffened, and then he pulled me into a brotherly sympathetic hug. "Jen, I'm sorry."

April 16th, it had been exactly seven years since my sisters brutal murder and death. I had been so caught up in the recent murders that I had forgotten the very anniversary of my own sisters death. No wonder my mother had acted so weird last night, so on edge. My heart stung a bit and then the pain slowly disappeared.

I could easily skip class, go home or just spend the day driving around. But I really didn't want to be alone, if Randy decided to ditch classes with me and spend the day with me then maybe it'd be easier.

But more than not wanting to be alone, I really didn't want to go to all my classes. I sighed inwardly. "I think I'm going to take a drive. Maybe up the mountain and go for a swim." I said breathlessly. The way Randy held me caused my body to react viciously.

"Want me to come?" He asked pulling away slightly so he could look me in the eyes.

_just kiss him_. I told myself urgently. But I didn't I sighed again.

"Only if you want to miss classes. You have film today. You sure you wanna skip out on that? I'll be okay." I reassured him, it wasn't proper. I was lying, not with what I said, but in my tone. I wanted him to come with me so badly.

"I'll call you when I'm done with class okay?" he replied hugging my tightly and walking towards the school. He stopped and smiled. "I would tell you to be careful about the murderers, but…your as much of a horror geek as I am. You can handle yourself." He smiled one last time and continued into the school building.

He was too awfully sweet.

My thoughts were cut short when the rest of the 'group' came up behind me.

"What's wrong Jennifer. You look like you've seen a ghost." Stu's sarcastically concerned voice rang loudly in my ears.

"Fuck you." I spat turning around angrily and stalking towards my car.

It started up with a low rumble, the vibrations through the steering wheel made my finger tips tingle. _Off to the lake_. I thought pulling out of the drive way.

The drive took but half an hour. And when I finally pulled into the view point parking lot I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck" I groaned hitting my head lightly on my steering wheel. I leant over my seat and grabbed a lingering half filled water bottle from the floor board of my passenger seat. It was from last night, chilled due to the cold of Woodsboro nights. I took a drink and got out of my car.

The view was spectacular. I could hear small woodland creatures making noise and going about their daily routines. The water shone brightly in the morning sun. The air was crisp. No cars were up here. No one else, but me, and the woods.

I crawled onto the hood of my car and reclined lazily. My left leg hanging off the hood of the car. I was relaxed in every sense of the word. Until my damn phone rang.

Sighing I jumped off my hood and leant back into my car, grabbing my ringing cellular device from its home inside my back pack.

"Hello?" I asked dully and slightly frustrated.

"Jennifer, you should come back to school." Randy's voice whispered almost harshly from the other line.

"Are you calling me from the boys bathroom again?" I asked nonchalantly. I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "Why should I come back to school? Its nice out here. I had just got relaxed when you called." I spat sighing and running a hand through my shoulder length black hair.

"The police are questioning people. They think it was a student!" He hissed almost excitedly. "They'll get suspicious if you don't show up."

"I'm hanging up now, okay? I love you Randy. Call me at lunch, I'll come pick you up." I replied hanging up my phone before he had a chance to argue. I threw my phone on the seat and grabbed my water off the hood of the car.

I closed my door and leant up against it. My back to the window and my face soaking up the sun. Right when I closed my eyes my phone rang. Again.

I turned around and opened up my door looking for my phone. When it wasn't there I looked up. Something was wrong.

The passenger side door was wide open, my phone gone. I quickly jumped out of the car and looked at the hooded figure standing at the front tire well of the passenger side. They were masked, a creepy white almost ghost like looking face. It was what was in his hands that got to me most.

The right hand held a hunting knife, shinning in all its glory from the sunlight. And in the left. My phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! **

I didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to believe it was Randy and he was just playing a mean cruel joke on me. But the smarter, more rational, and maybe more cautious part, and probably the more paranoid part, of me told me that it wasn't Randy, or any other friendly person for that matter.

"Randy, if that's you I swear to god I'm not speaking to you again." I whispered, my voice hitched slightly and I forced my self to take a deep breath.

The masked creepo just shook his head.

At this point in time my body wanted to go into fight or flight mode. But I didn't know what I would do. I could jump over the hood in some attempt-an-action-film stunt and try and retrieve my phone, or I could say 'fuck it' to my phone and jump into my car and leave. Maybe even succeeding in running the fucker over.

I made up my mind I was going to jump in my car and b-line it straight for civilization. Without moving, my vision shot into the car. No keys. Fuck. Where had I put them. My mind reeled when I realized I had set them on the roof of my car towards the back. I turned my whole body, so that like an idiot my back was facing my potential attacker, to look for my keys. But instead of finding the keys, I ran face-to-chest with a body.

Instantly I shrieked and jumped back, the figure before me, stood peering down at me my keys in his left hand, and another knife, mimicking the one in his partners hand, in his right. He was clothed in an all black outfit as well, with the frightening ghost-like mask as well.

I turned around to run the opposite way, away from my car and the masked men, towards the lake. But before I could get a foot away from the man now behind me, his partner rounded the corner of my car. Trapping me between them.

I had no where to go. My heart was beating at a pace I was afraid would kill me, that was of course if my unwelcome company didn't first, and my breathing was shallow and skewed. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't, I had to think rationally about this situation.

If this were a movie, what would happen? Well it depends on the part I was cast. If I were the heroine, I'd live. I'd probably take a beating, maybe even almost die for dramatic effect. But I'd live none the less. If I were cast as a filler, I would die. Probably here, in the woods. Alone, without ever really living. Thinking about the fact that this might be the last thought I would ever think, made me want to cry even more.

I suddenly found myself speaking. "Please." I whispered. I wanted to close my eyes and count to ten, if it were a paranormal thriller, these two might be ghosts and they might disappear. But, this wasn't a paranormal thriller, they sure as hell weren't ghosts. I'd felt both their bodies. My voice appeared again then, on its own accord as it had before, "Please."

Randy would positively shoot me if he'd seen me then. On the verge of tears, standing still while two murderers closed in on me, shaking in fear. I should be running. I should've fought. But I was frozen in fear.

Randy, fuck, I should've told him how I felt.

I found the two closing in on me, they were less than two feet away from me. They were going to surround me. I was going to die.

No. No, I was _not_ going to die. At least not today.

Just as I swung my fist, aimed perfectly for the one in front of me's face the one behind me grabbed my by the waist. The sudden movement made my aim falter and I ended up hitting attacker 1 in the neck.

Instantly I thought I'd fucked up, and lost my one chance at fighting back. But when attacker 1 doubled over and started coughing I fought against attacker 2's hold on me.

I was glad then, that I'd at least learnt some amount of self defense. I brought my heel down on attacker 2's foot, hard. And he stumbled back a bit, his hold loosening but not diminishing all together. I struggled hard, when attacker 1 began to regain his composer.

I could've pissed myself in happiness when my elbow landed a square hit to attacker 2's groin and he let me go.

And needless to say I wasted no time in getting my ass out of there.

But in like all good fights in horror flicks, I didn't make it far before I was tackled to the ground.

The impact knocked the wind out of me, and a plume of unsettled dirt made me cough. I couldn't breathe, almost at all, due to the fact that one of the attackers (the one who'd tackled me) was still laying on me. He shifted for a moment and I thought that he was getting up and maybe I would have a chance to retry my escape, but instead my body was flung over and I was thrown on my back; once again the wind was knocked out of me.

The weight was replaces on my lower to mid body. He was straddling me, and although there was a chance that this position may have been sexual at one point, it wasn't now. He was pissed, and I could tell.

His hands went for my neck, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I didn't spend the first few seconds struggling aimlessly, instead I ransacked my mind on a way for me to get out of this position and not die.

My hands balled into fists again. And instead of trying to punch him in the face, which I knew (had I tried) I would've failed at because his arms were longer than mine, I punched him in the side, right below his rib cage.

My hope was restored when he rolled off of me, groaning. I was so pissed off at that point, that I literally wanted to beat the fuck out of this person.

They'd tried killing me! And almost succeeded. I stood up, my head buzzing slightly from the lack of air. But instantly I found myself bringing my leg down on his chest. I heard, and felt, a sickening bone crunch. That's right mother fuck.

I'd forgotten about the other man completely. And just as I was about to run to safety I realized that I was going to get away from this all. But not first without finding out who my attacker was, so that I could turn him in.

I quickly leant down and ripped his mask off.

I wanted to scream, to cry, and to gag.

Stu Macher's angry and pain filled eyes bore into my own.

I should've ran, but I stood there in shock. And suddenly I remembered the other attacker, that had to be Billy Loomis. I shook my head and took a step forward, to begin my escape but was pulled back by an arm lacing itself around my waist with a forceful jerk. A hand clamped over my mouth as I screamed bloody murder, there was no way I would ever be able to convince them to let me live now. I knew who they were, I was a liability. I was _definitely_ going to die.

But that didn't keep me from thrashing about. And by the time I'd realized I probably wasn't going to get free this time. Stu was up and advancing towards us, he grabbed my legs and helped Billy carry me to the car.

I was screaming like crazy. Tears were avidly running down my face and I kicked wildly. I was not letting this happen. When we got to my car Stu dropped my legs unceremoniously and dug around in his pockets. When he pulled out some tape, my eyes went wide and I shook my head.

Billy removed his gloved hand for a moment, I was able to get out a quick scream before my mouth was covered again, this time around by tape instead of a hand. I was pulled up, so that I was standing but still being held by Billy, and Stu bent down slightly. He grabbed my legs about mid calf and began taping them together.

I was getting hog-tied, there was absolutely no way I was going to survive. My whole body shook as I sobbed, openly. I'd tried, I had tried to fight back, to run, to escape, to be smart and find out who it was incase I got free. I was stupid.

Stu continued until my arms were bound behind my back, my left arm twisted to where if I struggled to much it would most likely break my wrist. Once I was rendered completely immobile Stu stood up smiling.

"Fuck, you put up a fight." He groaned rubbing his side. Stu turned and began walking to where he'd dropped his knife in the commotion, and further to where his mask lay on the ground.

Billy turned me around and threw my back against the car. His body pressed so tightly against mine it made me believe my left arm was actually going to break. I tried not to wince at the pain, but it hurt like a son of a bitch.

Billy's gloved hand ran along my cheek as his spoke, his finger rubbing away a stray tear. "You got me good in the neck." But it wasn't his voice, no, it was the voice from the odd phone call the night before.

My eyes widened again. Suddenly his hand wasn't on my face anymore, instead it was at his neck, pulling the mask off.

I half expected it not to be Billy Loomis, but it was him. His eyes flared with anger, a big red mark marred his neck and his hair was a mess.

"I'm going to make you pay for that, bitch" He whispered as Stu made his was back over to us. "Stu, give me the tape." He commanded, and Stu obeyed. Almost robotically.

What the fuck did he need the tape for?

I soon found out. Billy pulled off a long strip of tape and leant in close again. His lips almost touching my ear lobe. "Take a long look, you'll never see day light again." And he pulled away, smirking as I shook my head viciously pleading with him in my mind, with my eyes, as he used the tape to cover my eyes.

Almost instantaneously I was thrown in the backseat of my car. And we took off.

I didn't know who was driving my car, but I was having a metal break down, and at that point in time I didn't care. I was going to die. I was never going to see daylight again, and more than likely I was never going to see anything again. The last person I would ever set my eyes on was Billy Loomis, and that fact alone killed me.

They didn't talk the whole time, well not at least until about ten minutes after I was thrown, blind, into my car. Whoever was driving had stopped, and someone opened up the door closest to my right, and yanked me out of the car. I could tell we must not have been in civilization just yet, and I figured we were somewhere at the base of the mountain road that took you up to where I'd been attacked.

I was carried, like a sack of potatoes, for a short period of time before I was thrown into the back of another car. I could tell it was different because my car had leather seats, this car didn't.

I didn't know if they both got into this car, or if one continued to drive my car. But as soon as we began driving, and I began metal drilling the turning into my brain so I wouldn't forget, and maybe I could place where I was; Billy started talking again.

"I bet you feel great, huh?" He said smugly.

I whimpered in reply.

"Well I'm just saying Jennifer. Think about it. You knew to fear me, you knew that something wasn't right. And you're still going to die. Funny, isn't it. The hot horror geek dies, but doesn't go down without a fight." He laughed slightly. "What a cliché"

I sobbed, my sob was muffled though. Instead of listening to what he began to say I focused on where we were. _Left, drove for a minute, left, drove for a four minutes and forty-two seconds, right, almost instantly another left, drove-_

My thoughts were cut short by my sudden realization that Billy was angry. "I get the feeling you aren't listening Jen." He sneered. "I said, that I find it ironic really. It is so apparent that you would just give anything to be with Randy, and he spends his days pining after _my_ girlfriend." He was mocking me. "I'll be the first to tell you though, Jennifer. He really is missing out on you, all those movies must've gotten to his head." His words made me shudder. I think he saw me shudder too. Because he laughed. "Don't be like that. Its not like I said I was going to rape you." He laughed again. "Of course I didn't say I wasn't going to either."

I hated him.

Oh how I hated him.

His voice called me back to reality once more. "Honey," He cooed putting the car in park and shutting it off. "We're home."

Damnit I'd lost track of the turns. Now I was really dead. I was pulled out of the car a few seconds later, and I heard Stu say something in a hushed whisper, I couldn't tell exactly what he said but I could tell he was angry.

I was ushered inside a house and thrown down a flight of stairs almost as soon as I'd entered the house.

The stairs hurt, really bad. And I was sure that I'd broken my wrist sometime during the fall. I didn't bother moving, not that I could if I wanted too. I just lay on the cool carpeted floor contemplating.

I was as good as dead. My head hurt, I could barely breathe, my wrist ached beyond compare, and everything was eerily silent.

Until a door opened up.

Not long after the door opened up I was hoisted in mid air and thrown into a wall. They were angry.

The tape was suddenly ripped off eyes, and mouth. I blinked a few times and opened my mouth to scream before Stu's hand covered it.

"Don't you say one fucking word." he hissed, holding me up so that Billy could punch me in the stomach.

That one hurt. As soon as Billy's fist connected with my abdomen Stu let go of me, I fell limply to the ground.

I was whimpering, and I knew I sounded pitiful.

A leg connected to my ribs, and then another to my thigh, one more to my left arm, and a last one to my right calf.

At that they stopped.

I was thankful.

Billy leant down to my level, the smile on his face was quite possibly the most frightening thing I'd ever seen. He was most definitely enjoying himself. I coughed up blood. "Now, Jennifer. Tell me. What's your favorite scary movie?" His voice was smooth, slick, as if he'd asked this same question hundreds of times. Maybe he had, who knew.

I didn't reply.

I was suddenly pulled up again, they were getting used to treating me like a rag doll. I was thrown into a couch this time. My back sinking into it's worn fabric, my weight landing on my possibly broken most definitely dislocated wrist. I cried out quietly. Billy and Stu were on either side of me. Each one smiling, happy with what was in front of them. Each one with a knife.

I whimpered when the cool steel of a blade was pressed to my chest, just above the curve of my beast. I was aware then at how much cleavage I was showing.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Billy repeated poking the point of the knife into the soft flesh of my right breast.

I had to think then, what was my favorite scary movie? I swallowed and gathered as much of a voice as I could muster. "Ni…Night of the living Dead." I whispered.

"Zombies?" Stu mocked, his knife was poking my already bruising abdomen through my shirt. "They're not scary."

"Yeah, we all know it's the live ones you have to worry about." Billy concurred dragging his knife down the curve of my right breast to the middle of my chest, where the crease of my breasts met. Quickly he cut the fabric from the hem to my navel, leaving my plain black bra exposed.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

"Second favorite?" Billy asked dragging his knife slowly up the now exposed skin.

"Nightmare on Elm street." I replied automatically.

"You like the idea of being helpless?" Billy asked smirking. I quickly shook my head no. "I think you do."

"I think she does." Stu agreed happily. His knife was now at my neck, the pressure he applied made me fear. He was almost breaking skin.

I began to make my mind busy by thinking about the rules. The rules of any horror movie. I couldn't die by those rules, I was still a virgin.

The location of Billy's knife made me gasp, and brought back to reality. His knife was just to the side of the crotch of my pants, he was really close.

"I really think she does." Billy finally stated smiling. He looked back up at me. "So, Jennifer. Are you ready to die?" He asked.

I shook my head, and replied quickly, my voice cracked and sounded awful. "You cant kill me."

"No, and why not?" Stu asked, as he drew blood from the crook of my neck. This was excruciating.

"I'm a virgin." I replied shivering as Billy's knife applied more pressure to my upper thigh.

"We'll…." Billy mused, almost pensive. "We might have to change that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I got this chapter out really fast. :D I know its kinda short I just wanted to post this as soon as I could. I really hope you guys like this chapter, it took a bit of work for me to keep it original and smooth as if this were to really happen if Jennifer Laine was actually in the movies. Please review to tell me what you think about this chapter especially. **

I literally stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped thinking.

Surely, they wouldn't. Right? No, I was sure, they would. Hell it probably came par for the course with these two. Rape wasn't too much for a murderer. Who knew, that probably made them both more eager to kill.

"No…" I whispered. I let out a small sob.

I could feel the blood trail down my left breast and pool at the cup of my bra. Yeah, I was definitely going to die today.

"Stu, get up." Billy's voice demanded as he too stood up. Stu groaned but obeyed, they stood above me for what seemed like forever. In reality it was less than a minute.

Billy stormed towards the stairs, and Stu leant down to me. His hand grabbed my jaw in a bone crushing grip, his fingers digging into my skin. He gave me one wicked smile before he crashed his lips upon mine.

"Stu, get the fuck." Billy's voice called aggregately from the top of the stairs.

In a flash I was left alone again. They'd probably gone back to school. I moved awkwardly trying to situate myself so that my weight wasn't bestowed completely on my bad wrist. The pain my body was going through was so excruciatingly terrible that I was near shock. I let myself cry then, for what felt like hours I sobbed quietly. My crying almost completely void of any sound.

Once I felt like I'd cried every tear I could cry I began to regain my composure. I needed to get out of here, while they were still gone.

I looked around the room. I was obviously in the basement of someone's house, I was willing to bet that it was Stu's too. I'd known from Tatum's crazy sex stories that her and Stu often came down here and fooled around. Stu lived alone with his mother and father, and they lived in a fairly large ranch house. I was also aware, once again due to Tatum's annoying need to tell me everything about her life, that Stu's parents were laid back people. And they close to never came down to the basement, it was Stu's 'relaxation area'. HA! The room had no windows, which made Billy's words about never seeing daylight again sink in just that much more.

I fell limply, but painfully, on my side. This position was worse than the other! My neck was angled in an awkwardly painful position and I couldn't move it because if I moved I was sure that I'd just cause myself more pain.

And since I couldn't move, I began to assess my injuries. I'd never broken a bone before but I positive that at least one of my ribs were broken, and my wrist was severely injured; whether it was broken or just dislocated I wasn't sure. I was bleeding in more than one place. My knees were skinned badly and my left knee was bloody enough for it to seep a bit through my jeans; my neck was bleeding from Stu's ministrations with his knife, and a cut on my stomach (from either the fight earlier or from one of the boy's knives) was just about to the point where the blood stopped flowing and the wound began to clot. At least _that_ was healing.

I had a thought, then, that if I could deal with the pain it wouldn't take that much to slip my body through my arms and get my arms in front of me. It would hurt, yes; but I needed to get somewhere productively really quick. That or I was just going to have to lie there and wait for them to come back and kill me, and that latter option sounded awfully melodramatic and well…more painful.

Saying that it hurt was a bit of an understatement. But due to the fact that my left wrist wasn't in place correctly it made it slightly easier to get my wrists in front of me. It took about ten minutes, but I was happy to see my taped up arms. The duck tape they used was strong, but due to the fact that I'd been thrown around and I'd just wiggled my way into contorting my body so that my arms were in front of me, it was starting to lose its adhesive bonds. This was a good sign.

Since I had more leverage over my how I could move I was able to scoot my body up so that I was sitting in an up right position with my legs out in front of my still bound together and my wrists laying on my lap. I brought my bound wrists to my mouth and began biting at the tape. It hurt my wrist, and I had to keep myself from crying out periodically due to the pain. My endorphins were starting to kick in and the pain was only sharp every time I jerked the bum wrist, however the pain never fully subsided. It just joined the dull ache of my ribs.

When the tape didn't start tearing as I'd hoped it would I opted for another action, but one thing was sure. I needed to get my hands free, by any means necessary. I began to pool the saliva in my mouth, and when I had a mouth full or thereabout I spit it on the tops of my wrists. I repeated this about four times all the while moving my palms together, very painfully, so that the spit would form a thin layer between the tape and my skin itself. It was a painfully tedious process, but when the whole of my wrist began to move (even the parts that were ten minutes ago stuck to the tape) I gathered a weak smile in triumph. Now was the hard part, as if to say the whole process before hand wasn't hard, I had to get my wrists free of the tape.

I decided to get my left wrist free first, because the bones were either not connected or they were broken I had more of a movement range with this wrist than I had with my uninjured one. I hissed with pain as I began to rotate my wrist, sliding it up and down, left to right, clock wise and counter clock wise, closer and further away from my other wrist. The dull pain was replaced with a sharp constant sting, but I disregarded it. I was so fucking close.

And then all of the sudden my wrists were apart. My left hand fell limply at a 90 degree angle and my right wrist was still clad in tape. I looked at my left wrist, it was swollen and bruising but it didn't seem broken. I felt the bones tentatively with the fingers of my right hand. No, no apparently breakage. So I settled for it being dislocated. I didn't know how to pop a bone back into place, so I began moving it in all different ways. Painfully hoping it would just relocate its rightful place naturally. With a painful pop and a hissed "fuck" I found the pain to almost disappear. In reality there was still a constant nagging pain, but it was nothing compared to the pain I'd felt in that very wrist just minutes ago. Now I just had to focus on the pain of my ribs. I touched my side softly and recoiled from my own hand with a hiss, not a good idea. I looked down and began to fiddle with the tape bound to my pants.

Luckily after a few seconds of scrutiny I found the end of the duck tape and began unraveling it from my legs.

Within a few minutes it was off and I was completely free.

I stood up and walked slowly up the stairs, the door was locked of course. I descended back down and began looking for a phone, I needed to call Randy and 911. No such luck.

God damnit there was nothing else I could do. I hobbled back up the steps and began banging on the door with my right hand, my left wrist was still swollen and bruising and my fingertips had began to tingle. I didn't know if that was ordinary and expected or if I had just caused myself more damage, at this point I didn't care if I'd lost the damn hand. I just needed to get out.

I hit the door for what seemed like hours, yelling and screaming and crying. Pleading and begging for someone to let me out. My throat burnt so much that I when the door finally flew open I'd all but lost my voice all together.

Billy and Stu gave me a look that could kill.

I choked out one last sob.

"Look what we have here." Billy whispered his tone was so cold and bitter that I struck a new kind of fear in me.

Stu picked me up bridal style and began to carry me down stairs.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE!" I screamed stiffening my whole body up so that it was just one plank of dead weight, I'd always heard that doing this made it harder for someone to carry you. "PLEASE HELP" I yelled as loud as I possibly could.

The door shut with a deafening click.

I was tossed back down on the couch.

"If you weren't so important I'd slit your throat right here, Jennifer" Billy spat, the way he harshly bit out my name sounded as if I were the scum of the earth. As if he truly loathed me.

"Fuck you." I spat back with as equally a bitter tone.

Billy was on me then suddenly his knee was digging into my broken rib harshly, his knife at my throat. "You see I would, in fact I'd love nothing more than to fuck you and then bleed you out and see if the inside of you is just a pretty as the outside. But I cant," he laughed and dug the knife in a bit deeper in my neck nothing to make me bleed too much, just enough to cause some pain. "at least not for a few more days. But believe me Jennifer, when I finally do paint a room with your blood and organs it'll be fucking great."

He got up off of me and turned towards Stu, but then quickly turned around again and stomped towards me. "Now lets make sure you wont attempt that escape again." and with that he brought the knife down into my thigh, the blade went into the my nerves and muscles up to the hilt.

I'd never felt so much pain in my life. I let out an ear shattering scream as he twisted the knife.

Instantly the upper part of my left pant leg was soaked with blood. And Billy's now bloody hand covered up my mouth and stopped my cry mid scream. I could taste a bit of my own blood. I was definitely aware of the nerve damage he'd just caused. And if I were to be a survivor in this real life horror film there was a chance that I would be a gimp for the rest of my life. I could only hope that I would live to find out.

He pulled the knife out and wiped the blade off on a part of my pant leg that wasn't bloody.

He replaced his hand with the warmth of the his mouth. His tongue instantly collided with my own he licked the blood off of my tongue and pulled away to lick it off my lips.

He grabbed me by my right shoulder which was against the back of the couch and rolled me off of it, I fell to the floor with a dull thud and a light squeak of pain escaped my mouth. I was laying on the hard concrete floor with my face against the cold stone. Stu and Billy took their spots on the couch.

Stu was the first to talk over my nearly silent sobs, "Jennifer, wanna hear something awesome?" His voice was excited like he was about to tell me some juicy story that would amaze me.

I groaned in pain.

"We found out what were going to do with you." Stu continued sticking the toe of his shoe underneath my chin so I would have to look up and him and Billy. I groaned again.

"You see, we tried to stop you, but some people just cant be helped" Billy began with an evil grin. _Your telling me._ "With it being the anniversary of your sisters grim death and the anniversary of Sydney's mothers death coming up. What we suspect is that you while you were out so late last night Mr. Prescott ran into you in a drunken stupor just before he left town, and well maybe he got a bit rough. Of course Stu and I will have to make sure that your chastity is no longer in tact."

I shook my head in fear. How did they know I was out so late? How did they know it was the anniversary of Carly's death?

"Anyways after that you just snapped. You began to take it out on all the people you didn't get along with in high school. And Sydney, well she'll be the grand finale. We'll make sure to explain to the cops that you were so in love with Stu and I, and so upset with the fact that you pathetic best friend was in love with the girl you loathed. That you killed everyone involved. Your poor cousin had to go, your best friend, and Sydney dear sweet Sydney, her father was the very reason you snapped. You had tried to kill Stu and I. But we're survivors Jen, you cant kill us. And well there was a fight and Stu ended up stabbing you in the thigh- speaking of which we might have to reopen that wound in a few days- before we got a gun and killed you in self defense."

I choked on a breath lodged in my throat. They planned on killing everyone, Tatum, Sydney, Randy. No I wouldn't let them. I didn't care much for Sydney, but she didn't deserve to die. And I loved my cousin dearly. But Randy the thought of him dieing got to me the most.

"You cant." I whispered lightly the pain was really getting to me.

"Oh but we can! Jennifer aren't you happy? You get to be the infamous killer! You'll forever be known as a FemFatal killer." Stu's voice was as giddy as I'd ever heard it.

I began sobbing again.

"The police already suspect something. Randy couldn't get a hold of you at all after you hung up on him. And you wont show up for your shift tonight, or go home. By tomorrow the whole town will be wondering 'What happened to Jennifer Laine'?" Stu was smiling softly as if he was truly pleased.

I couldn't take it anymore the pain was increasing and with each pang of worry for my friends and family, for myself, and each sharp sting of pain my world got darker and darker.

Before I could counter act it, I'd fallen into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know I'm going through the first movie kind of quickly. I plan on going through at least the second movie, I don't know about the third or the fourth….so yeah. I wouldn't expect more than a few more chapters on the first movie. And then I'll go on to the second one.**

**Just as a disclaimer, I do not own the song "Lightning Crashes" by the band Live. I'm sure you've all heard it. And if you haven't I highly suggest you listen to it. :D Also, the later part of this chapter is Rated 'M'. Beware.**

"And with the oddly suspicious disappearance of Jennifer Laine, the small community of Woodsboro is wondering. Why now? Why these people? Who will be next? And where is the missing 17 year old girl, is she dead, is she alive, is _she _the one causing all these gruesome untimely deaths?"

I groaned against the cold concrete, the sound of Gale Weathers' voice pierced my ears as loud as a scream. A t.v sat playing the morning news across the room.

"I'm here at the Woodsboro Police Department waiting, here in Woodsboro it seems like everyone is waiting." She stopped and turned around as the main door opened, she ran over to the man leaving the Police Department. "Deputy! Deputy!" She yelled trying to get his attention. My heart sank, Dewey. "Deputy Riley! Do you have a minute?"

"Actually I don't, Mrs. Weathers." Dewey replied turning away.

"How do you feel knowing your very own cousin is a prime suspect?" Gale blurted out, causing Dewey to turn around. His face flashed a bit of anger and then he calmed himself.

"The Woodsboro police department hasn't released a suspect list, we are busy trying to find a murderer and a missing 17 year old girl. We are advising everyone to stay inside their homes with the doors and windows locked, and not to go anywhere alone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go console my aunt who thinks she's lost another child." Dewey's eyes flashed angrily before he stalked off.

I wanted to cry. How the hell had I even been thrown into this situation? I wanted to kill Billy Loomis and Stu Macher, I wanted them dead more than I wanted anything else in my life. Ever. They'd left the news on, on purpose.

I wanted to get up and try to move around. But I didn't have the will. It was utterly useless. I was sure if I didn't get to the hospital soon my stab wound was going to get infected. I would die either way really.

A part of me was glad that the door opened up, that way I wouldn't have to listen to the daily news much longer; but a much larger part quaked with fear. I knew who was opening that door, and now descending down the stairs, and I did not want to see the two boys who had caused me so much pain.

"Look who's awake." Billy sneered from above me.

I did my best to roll on my side so that I could shoot both of them the dirtiest look I could muster. I loathed them.

"Fuck you." I spat, I was surprised to find that my voice was hoarse and my words cracked. My throat burnt suddenly, and I wished I hadn't said anything at all.

They completely disregarded my comment. "I'm sure you heard the news. Isn't it great that our plan is turning out so wonderfully?" Stu said happily, and it made me sick to see that he was really joyous about it.

They were going to get away with blaming the murders on me. I'd die, and then my family would find out that I'd spent my last few days 'killing' some of my closest friends. No one would ever know the truth.

I allowed my mind to focus on Randy, how was he handling this? In all reality he probably had figured that I had just gone missing at the worst possible time. I was sure that his mind was churning rapidly trying to put the pieces of this horror film together. Eventually I was sure he'd figure it out, and if he didn't figure it out in a few days I was as good as dead. As was he.

My heart sank, I couldn't imagine Randy dieing. Let alone me being blamed for his death, even if I were to die, I couldn't allow the living world to think that I'd killed my best friend. The man I loved.

I wanted to spit some witty remark back at the two boys. I wanted to threaten them, and to insist that they'd never get away with this. But truth was it had been at least two days and no one had suspected them yet. In reality they actually had a chance.

"Not so talkative now, Jennifer?" Billy asked, easily rolling me on my back with the toe of his shoe. I hissed in pain.

I wondered if I'd ever get the glory of walking again. By the sharp nagging pain in my left leg a very big part of me doubted that. I couldn't imagine having to use a cane or worse a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Of course this was only a possibility if I found a way to live through this.

I was saddened to find that I doubted my own survival.

This was torture! Why couldn't they just get this over with and kill me? Why couldn't I just die already? If I was going to die anyways, which looked like the most probable outcome at this moment, why did it have to be long and drawn out.

I didn't see my importance.

Now that I was laying on my back the light above me irritated my eyes. It was too awfully bright. Not that I could complain more about my current situation. Or that either of them cared about my comfort. They'd made it very apparent that the last thing they wanted was me comfortable.

Life was suddenly extremely bleak. It was only a matter of time before I died, I figured. And for the briefest of moments I actually wished for death. I was in a lot of pain.

"Two more days. Jennifer. Just two more days." It was as if Billy had read my mind. It wasn't that hard for me to decipher the meaning behind his words; two more days until I died.

The blood ran from my face.

"I think you should know, Randy's worried sick about you. I think he suspects something. He's given us, and frankly everyone else, the cold shoulder. He's being melodramatic." Billy stated grudgingly, as if Randy's attitude really had an effect on Billy. They never really got along in the first place. So I highly doubted that.

"His best friend's gone missing as is suspected of murder." I heard my voice choke out. I hadn't realized I was speaking. "I think that's cause enough for a bitter attitude."

Billy and Stu left without another word to me. And I was left, yet again, lying on the cold hard floor.

I awoke hours later. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep in the first place until I woke up. I figured I was at least allowed to sleep. I had nothing better to do, well there was nothing else I _could_ do. The t.v. was off, thankfully. And I was still alone. Both facts brought me a minimal amount of happiness.

It was in the evening. I could tell because the over all temperature of the basement had fallen a few noticeable degrees. I wondered if the body count had risen any more. Had they just only killed two? Or were more student, or even adults, no longer living. It was a sad thought to think off. To think that I was contemplating who else of the small community had died.

I was doubtful that if I lived I would ever be fully recovered. Though I'd only been down here for a day and a half maybe, I'd been through a lot of emotional and physical turmoil. Maybe I didn't want to live? Maybe it would be best if I died, who knew really. But I promised myself that in the hours of the big finale (there always was one in a horror film) I would fight. If I was going to die so was at least one of the two boys. Hopefully both. But now was no time to be hopeful. Or was it?

I'd spent far too much time within the confines of my own mind as of lately for my own liking. I didn't like spending much time in my mind as it was, it was a scary place. Lonesome and bleak. And now that I'd been through so much it was a much worse place. I found myself constantly envisioning the deaths of Billy and Stu. Which was no good really. Admittedly, it was completely justified for me to desire the deaths of two men who'd beaten and _stabbed _me, who planed on raping me, and who plotted my own death. But what wasn't justified, or normal for that matter, was the way I was contemplating their deaths.

I _wanted_ it to be gruesome and bloody, and extremely painful. I wanted to hear them scream in pain as they'd heard me. I wanted to bash their heads in with my fists after I'd stabbed them repeatedly. I was afraid of my own perverse thoughts.

Now I'd been robbed of my own sanctuary inside my thoughts.

I focused my mind on other things. College, that was decent enough. I wanted to go to Arizona; but I had also made a pact with Randy when we were freshman that we'd attend the same college. Then I thought about Randy again, was he worried he was next? I suddenly burned with anger that Billy and Stu planned on killing him. Again, I thought about hurting them.

I'd gone full circle.

I wanted to fall asleep again, that way I could at least hope I'd dream of something completely unrelated to real life. But my body wasn't tired, neither was my mind.

I figured it would be best if I could busy myself with something that didn't involve thinking or moving. But what on earth didn't involve at least some thought or movement.

I could tell myself jokes. Which wouldn't be very fun at all. I sighed loudly.

I could sing. I'd always been told I had a great singing voice. Not that it mattered whether or not I could carry a tune, I was alone so I had no audience to impress or _annoy_. I used to sing with my sister all the time.

I shook my head as soon as my mind began obsessing over my sister; which got my mind off of her and focused on the pain that shot from my neck down to my lower back.

It was settled, I _needed _to do something. I began to hum the first song that came into my mind.

"Lightning crashes." I whispered softly. The beginning of the song wasn't much of a showcase to my singing talents, but none the less it was one of my favorite songs. And it wasn't like I was trying to showcase my talents anyways, so I didn't really care. "A new mother cries. Her placenta falls to the floor. The angel opens her eyes. The confusion sets in. Before the doctor can even close the door. Lightning crashes, an old mother dies. Her intentions fall to the floor. The angel closes her eyes. The confusion that was hers belongs now to the baby down the hall."

"Oh now feel it coming back again, like a rolling thunder chasing the wind, forces pullin from the center of the Earth again. I can feel it. Lightning crashes, a new mother cries. This moment she's been waitin for. The angel opens her eyes. Pale blue colored iris. Presents the circle and puts the glory out to hide, hide."

I heard a shuffling to my left and stopped singing. Did the basement have rats? I sighed, but I felt a whole lot better after singing the song. I wasn't finished, of course, but there was no point in finishing the song once the moment was over.

I ransacked my mind for another song. But before I had a chance to sing it the door opened (and closed) and I heard footsteps on the stairs, there was only one pair of footsteps. I was worried.

Billy appeared at the bottom of the stairs, smirking. My stomach sank. This couldn't be good.

"Stu's with your cousin, he wont be bothering us for quite some time; I figure he wants to get in a few good fucks before she dies." He said advancing on me. I was very uncomfortable with my immobility. And I was very upset that they planned on killing Tatum. Her and I were never that close growing up, but she was still family and I loved her. "Was that you I heard singing?"

I gulped and refused to looking him in the eyes, or reply.

"I take it that it was then. Has anyone ever told you that you have a lovely voice, Jennifer?" He asked, I could hear the sneer in his voice. He was sinister and viscous and even if he wasn't my captor I wouldn't have taken the complement graciously. He disgusted me, and I would be lying if I said he didn't scare the fuck out of me.

By the time he'd finished talking he was standing right above me. I bit my lips hard. What the hell did he want now? I could only imagine. He bent down and easily picked me up, I found myself sitting on the couch facing him. My back was against the arm of the couch, my legs in front of me. The way my left leg was positioned sent another wave of pain through my entire body. I hissed inwardly as Billy took his place next to me on the couch.

He was awfully close. "Stu and I had a fight over who would get to fuck you. But I told him that since he gets to fuck Tatum all the time, and we all know that Sidney isn't going to put out anytime soon, it was only fair that I get to." He was at my neck then, kissing it, biting it, sucking on it. I gasped. This was no good. "He's been pissy all day because of that. He's quite fond of your body. And wants to feel his cock inside of you. Of course….who wouldn't?" His breath was uncomfortably hot on my neck. His lips moved to mine as he moved both of our bodies so that I was laying down on the couch and he was straddling me.

His kiss was bruising. And gasped in pain as he jerked my left leg so that it too was fully extended on the couch. As soon as my mouth opened his tongue filled it. His hands roamed my torso, and stopped at my breast.

He obviously didn't want this to stay PG-13. I thought of my father, who once told me as a girl. That you could tell if a horror movie was good if they showed tits within the first ten minutes. And I'd based my opinion on new horror films off of that assessment. I listened to everything my father said when I was younger. I'd grown up a daddy's girl. He'd died when I was 14 from cancer, but by that time my mother had already been married to Kevin for nearly ten years. And I'd been forced to move away from my father after my step-sisters death. We hadn't been as close as I'd wanted when he'd died. He'd left me his collection of horror films and a large sum for college. I wondered if I'd ever see that money. Or if I'd be dead before I could use it.

Billy's knife appeared out of no where and he was cutting, ripping, away my shirt.

This was not going to happen. I wouldn't be _that_ girl. The helpless victim who was raped by the big bad guy. I was a fighter. Wasn't I?

I pushed at Billy, and when he didn't budge I did something awfully drastic. I bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood in my own mouth.

Billy pulled away almost instantly, and out the remaining blood in his mouth onto the concrete floor. As fast as he'd pulled away, his hand met my face.

My head rocked to the side, and I was unaware what blood in my mouth was his and what blood was mine. His fingers curled around my chin and forced my face in his direction. He kissed me again, but didn't make the mistake of forcing his tongue into my mouth. Blood was smeared on both of our lips. He seemed like this, as he pulled away slightly and licked the blood from my lips.

I had a raging headache, and my mind told me to just give up and let him defile me. To save myself future pain and turmoil, because in reality he would get what he wanted either way. There was no I way I could over power him, with a wounded leg, a headache and the fatigue I felt.

"Do you like it rough, Jennifer?" Billy asked ripping my bra away from my body. He watched in satisfaction as my breasts bounced from the sudden movement.

"Please." I whispered. Not that I honestly thought my pleading would suddenly give him a change of heart, but I figured it couldn't hurt could it?

"Please?" He mocked laughing.

"Please….don't do this." I choked. I was sobbing lightly, how pathetic. But I'd abandoned all previous notions of how a horror film went. Maybe, just maybe he'd at least let me keep _that_.

Apparently that was a no.

"I'd say I'm sorry, Jennifer. But I'm not." Billy spat as he started removing my jeans.

No, fuck that! "HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed as loudly as I possibly could.

Of course Billy was taking no part in this. He quickly hopped off of me retrieved the duck tape from an unknown location and bounded back to me. He quickly tore off a piece and shoved it on top of my lips.

"Shut your fucking mouth, bitch." He snapped slapping me again.

I was still shocked that I'd been slapped again and silenced that I didn't notice him return to my jeans.

Once unbuttoned they were ripped off of me, and I cried out in pain. My leg was bleeding again, I was sure of it. I began crying, quietly. This was it, I was going to be raped by Billy Loomis, and in two days time he would kill me. What a pitiful life I'd led.

I gasped as Billy's fingers entered me. His ministrations were less than pleasing. They down right hurt!

And before I knew it he had his fully erect member released from his pants and was sliding on a condom.

At least I wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant.

_Hey guys. What did you think? Too much? I would really appreciate some reviews. :D _


	6. Chapter 6

**How are you guys liking the story so far? I'd really like some feedback. We're on the home stretch of this part of the story! I should be done with the first movie in just a few chapters. :D **

I'd never felt more empty in my life. Billy had been gone for hours, or so I thought I didn't really have anything to keep track of time, but I could still feel him. Still feel him groping my body, feel him cutting me lightly, feel him _inside_ me. I felt dirty, and used.

I wanted to go to sleep. But my mind was going crazy, it wouldn't stop jumping from topic to topic and back again. It kept on focusing on how I was surely going to die, but he'd always live knowing how much power he truly had over me. He'd be the only man, if one could call him that, that would ever know me so intimately. And that thought alone ate me alive inside.

When I finally fell asleep, all I could dream about what a much simpler time. I dreamt about the first day Randy and I worked together. I dreamt about Tatum's sweet sixteen, when her and I spent the whole day shopping and then she had a huge party. I dreamt about a project I had in art, that would surely be late now.

I awoke because my stomach growled violently, I hadn't eaten in days. I laid there, on the couch, for a while. Just contemplating.

I suddenly had the urge to assess myself once again. I forced myself to move. My body was stiff, but it didn't hurt too bad. My wrist was almost completely void of all pain. The small cuts and bruises I'd incurred over the past day or two were almost completely healed. Once I sat up I gasped at what I could see. I was caked in dried blood. My thigh looked infected, it was a high possibility I might get an infection and if it wasn't treated soon enough I'd die of septicemia. But things were good, my leg didn't hurt all that bad. I sighed and bent over myself so I could poke and prod my injured leg. Once I was closer it didn't look that bad, there was just a lot of died blood.

I needed to get dressed. Thankfully the over head light was still on, and I saw a dirty laundry basket across the room.

Now all I needed to do was get myself standing. Standing up was quite possibly the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. But I did it, and I found that while I couldn't put a lot of pressure on my left leg, otherwise I'd get a sharp almost unbearable pain, I could still limp with it.

I hobbled over to the dirty laundry basket, and by the time I got to it. My body was sore beyond compare.

I found one of Tatum's shirt, her and I were about the same build, but I was a bit bustier than her. The shirt was blue and a bit baggy in the chest so it fit perfectly. I also found a pair of her pajama pants. It made me sick to think that she'd probably strewn the clothes off in a fit of lust. I wondered if she was still alive. I walked around the basement, which was quite large, for a while. Just looking at what was down here. I found a bat in the corner and made sure to put it on the side of the couch, I covered it up with a sheet I found. I would most definitely get out of here tonight. I would not die here. I'd made my mind up.

When I was sure that there was no other way out of the basement I crawled, literally, up the stairs. My leg was killing me when I finally found the top landing. I was going to try at least one last desperate attempt at getting someone's attention. I couldn't get myself to stand up on the landing, so I settled to leaning against the wall while I banged my fists on the door.

"HELLO! SOMEONE! HELP!" I yelled banging angrily. I was startled at how calm I sounded while I yelled. Maybe I'd gotten over the shock of being held captive? Who knew.

I waited for a while, banging every few seconds. When no one came, I figured no one was home. I certainly didn't want to get stabbed again, so I made my way down the stairs. Once I was on the second to last step I stood up, and damn near toppled back over. I steadied myself and walked back across the basement floor.

I stopped when something caught my eye. A sink stood in the corner opposite of the couch. Why hadn't I noticed this before? I hobbled over to the sink as fast as I could get my legs to move, it wasn't that fast. And once I got to the sink, I almost collapsed in pain. I checked the cabinet beneath the sink, and found a bunch of full toilet paper rolls and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

I chocked out a sob of happiness. I disregarded the pain and stripped the clothes off of me. I turned on the water and let it run until it was scolding hot, once it was I cupped my hands dealt with the heat and stuck them underneath the faucet. Once my hands were full I splashed the water on my chest, I hissed in shock but kept going.

Once I splashed the water all over my body I began to rub my flesh vigorously, I was careful not to rub my stab wound. Once my body was covered in a film of warm water, dirt, and blood I rinsed myself again. Now was the hard part. I braced myself against the sink, splashed some hot water directly on my thigh and opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

I took a deep breath, and began pouring.

"FUCK!" I yelled loudly. "Ow. Ow. Ow" I whispered. My breath was shallow and fast paced, but I kept pouring. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, but I blinked them back as best as I could.

I put the now empty bottle down in the sink and grabbed a wad of toilet paper. I pressed the wad of cotton on my thigh as hard as I possibly could. It had started bleeding again. But as soon as my leg began to feel better I pulled the bloody paper from my skin.

My wound already looked better. I quickly put the clothes on over my now damp body. I felt a lot better, cleaner even.

I hobbled back over to the couch, strewing a long line of curse words along my way. My wound hurt badly, but it was a good hurt. The kind when you know its clean and not infected. And I was glad for that one thing.

I'd fallen asleep by the time when the door opened up again. I didn't even bother to move or look to see who was now descending the stairs. I already knew I wouldn't be happy with the person, or people, I saw.

"Afternoon, Jennifer." Billy greeted as he and Stu made their way over to the couch. "I see you've changed."

I didn't even look at him, I kept my head up and my eyes focused forward.

"We have good news." Stu said as he plopped himself down on the couch next to me. "School's closed until further notice. Do you know what that means?"

Silence.

"It means that tonight's the night." Stu continued. "Are you ready?"

Billy was in front of me then, he had my jaw in a grip that stated business. "He asked you a question, Jennifer."

Silence.

"Jennifer." Billy warned as Stu handed him his knife.

I gulped.

"I'm ready." I whispered, my voice was weak and timid.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Billy replied releasing my jaw and stalking over to the sink. Who's water was still running slightly.

Damnit.

"What's this?" Billy asked picking up the empty alcohol bottle. I didn't want to answer. "Stu, take her pants off."

With a quick, "Gladly" Stu advanced on me, his smile was frightening.

"Get away from me!" I scream slapping his hands away. But he continued his pursuit. He grabbed the elastic waistband of the pajama pants and slid them down my legs, I hissed when they passed my wound.

"Looks like someone wanted to play doctor." Stu said grabbing my thigh and turning my leg to show Billy. I cried out in pain. "You still wanna play doctor? I'd love to play with you."

I shook my head feverishly. "Please don't." I whispered trying to grab at the waist of my pants.

"Stu, its almost time, we have to get ready for the party." Billy said walking over to us. He grabbed the discarded jeans that I'd been wearing before. "Jennifer put these on."

I shook my head.

"Put these on now or I'll just have to let Stu play doctor." Billy snapped throwing the jeans at me.

I glared at both of them and stood up. I balanced on one foot as I slipped my injured leg through the tattered bloody pant leg. I sat back down to get my other leg into the jeans. Once I was dressed I sat awkwardly on the couch.

I couldn't get a handle on all the emotions running through my body. Anticipation and worry at the fact that there was a large chance that I might not only get stabbed again multiple times, but that I might also die tonight. Excitement at the thought of a chance for my escape in all the commotion. Worry for the people I loved who have could've already died, or might die tonight. Anger that I knew what was going to happen and frustration that there was close to nothing I could do about it. Hope that someone would hear my screams for help tonight and come save me from the basement. Hatred at the two boys who stood before me. Discomfort at their lustful gazes as I changed my pants. Hunger, due to the fact that I hadn't eaten anything in days. Complete and utter exhaustion from the tiring situation I'd been in over the last few days.

I let out a heavy sigh and crossed my arms over my lap; I waited with baited breath for either of them to say something.

"You know, Jennifer, I'm sorry that it had to be you." Billy said, he was still leaning against the sink. He ran a hand through his hair.

I scoffed, "Right". He was lying to me, and I didn't appreciate his mind games. I'd rather he keep treating me like scum than speak kindly to me. It was a false pretence that I had no intention of partaking in.

"Its true. I'd much rather you be my girlfriend." He flashed me a devilish smile.

I stayed silent with that remark, it was uncalled for and unnecessary. Irritation ran through me. I sat there in silence as they left me alone in the basement for the umpteenth time.

I allowed myself to relax and breathe deeply, it was kind of almost a meditation of sorts. I cleared my mind of everything but two things. Randy, and my determination and willpower to get the hell out of this awful situation!

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, I've moved from way northern California to Sacramento, and now I live in Nevada, so needless to say I haven't had much time for updating the past month or so. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm not going to give you some half asses excuse as to my lack of updates, lets just say I'm an asshole for keeping you guys waiting for so long. Okay? Good. Now here is the final chapter of this arc of the story. :D**

After who knows how long, essentially I guessed it was a few hours, I could hear commotion above me.

Had the party begun? Or were the boys still getting ready? Was Tatum anywhere in the house? Did she even still breathe?

I cleared my throat and disregarded those thoughts. I needed a clear head, a level mind, and I couldn't distract myself with emotional turmoil. I needed to get out of the damned basement first, and then I could worry about my friends and family.

The hours of 'meditation' had helped. I'd cleared my head and I had made a plan.

First things was first. I needed to get that bat. With some amount of pain and trouble I got myself standing.

My leg still hurt, but it didn't nearly hurt as bad as I expected it would. Maybe that attempt at wound cleaning had actually helped out the gouge. I gulped thinking about the fact that I might get stabbed again, and maybe in more places than my leg.

I shook my head and straightened myself out, walking the short distance around the couch to where the weapon lay underneath the sheet.

With a small smile of triumph I pulled the bat to my chest and walked across the basement.

Here, I stood at a standstill. What would be my next course of action? What if no one else had arrived; if I were to bang on the door only Stu or Billy would be there to answer.

With a growl of frustration I decided I'd be waiting just a bit longer. I bit the insides of my cheek nervously and walked to hide in the darkness beneath the stair case.

I didn't know what to do to keep myself busy until I was sure there were others in the house, and that the party was in full mood.

So I settled for singing again. My next song was one of my favorites, House of the Rising sun; by The Animals.

"There is a house in new Orleans. The call the rising sun. Its been the ruin of many a poor boy. And god I know I'm one. My mother was a tailor. She sewed my new blue jeans. My father was a gamblin' man. Down in New Orleans, now the only thing a gambler needs is a suitcase and trunk. And the only time he's satisfied Is when he's on a drunk"

My singing was cut short when I heard the unmistakable sound the doorbell ringing, and then the loud commotion of at least a few people arriving.

I stood listening, and waiting, as for the next few minutes the door bell rang repeatedly.

Now would be a good time to get out.

Slowly I walked up the stairs. My heat beating rapidly, my breathing fast, adrenaline running widely though my body.

Once I came to the top of the stairs I stilled my movements. What if they're weren't enough people? What if I just happened to bang on the door when Billy or Stu walked by? What if no one would hear me?

I cursed underneath my breath, now was not the time to second guess myself.

As soon as a heard a stereo come on and play "Youth of America." I decided it was now or never. Just to check, my hand reached out and touched the soft cool metal of the door knob. I gave it a small twist, and to my greatest surprise, I heard a click and the door swung open.

My eyes widened, and I dropped the bat out of surprise.

"Fuck." I whispered as I watch the wooden weapon bounce down the steps. I gave it one last glance before I stepped through the doorway and shut the door, there was no way I was walking back down those stairs.

No one seemed to notice me, of course it took me a moment to realize, as I rounded the corner into the living room. That everyone was leaving.

"Time to get back before curfew." I heard a voice say as a group of kids walked out of the front door, the door itself being held open by Stu.

"Shit." I whispered, pressing my back into the wall as I craned my head to peer around the corner.

"Tatum, come on!" Sidney called out, she stood by the stair case. Sidney turned to Stu, "Do know where she is?"

"Nah, I haven't seen her." He replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

My eyes widened and I took a deep, shaky, breath. Was Tatum dead? If she was she was somewhere in this house, it was apparent she'd arrived with Sidney and now it was time for them to go.

I heard a gasp and turned my focus back to Sidney and Stu, anger flared through me as I saw Billy in the threshold.

Sidney, Stu, and Billy had a small conversation before Sidney took Billy's hand and went upstairs. I cursed again, I needed to find a phone and call the police. I also needed to find Tatum and Randy.

My attention was brought back to Stu when Randy walked up to them, they had a brief conversation before Randy walked off. I heard the sound of footsteps and opened up a closet door before slipping into it.

I watched through the crack of the door as Stu walked by, and continued into the kitchen where he continued drinking with the others.

I sat in the closet for quite some time, unable to leave because Stu had gone from the Kitchen to the Living room. He now sat on the couch watching "Halloween" with what was left of the party.

"Breast, I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts. When do we get to see Jamie Lee's breasts?" Stu spoke, his words slurring only slightly.

"Breasts? Not until trading places in 83. She was always the virgin in horror movies, she didn't show her tits, until she went legits." Randy replied.

Leave it to him to know everything about seeing Jamie Lee's breasts. Oh how I loved my best friend, he was as much a movie geek as I was. And despite my current position, which happened to be in a cramped closet watching all this happen. It was a wondrous sight just to see him, and hear his voice.

After a bit of talking, Randy shot up. They'd brought up the fact that a virgin could always outsmart the killer in the final scene. I gave a sour scowl, I'd had that ability taken away from me.

"Rules? You don't know the rules? There are certain rules that one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance, number one. You can never have sex." He spoke, standing in front of the T.V.

That caused a big outburst, people threw popcorn at him and he yelled back that it was a big no no.

A part of me wondered what would happen if I just popped out of the closet. But then I thought about how every one, save for Randy and Stu, probably thought I was the killer. And Stu would most likely remove me from the room and then kill me.

Randy continued on. "Sex equals death. Okay? Number two. You can never drink or do drugs. Its an sin factor, its an extension of number one." He said, at that point everyone cheered and took a drink of their beers.

"Number three." Randy began. "Never ever, under any circumstances say 'I'll be right back'. Cause you wont be back."

Stu suddenly stood up, a large grin spread on his face. I watched in fear as his eyes traveled over the closet door, not stopping on anything in particular. "I'm gonna go get another beer, you want one?" Stu asked walking back wards a few steps.

"Yeah, sure." Was Randy's only reply.

Stu's grin widened as he stated, "I'll be right back." His voice loud and ominous.

That action two produced an uproar and Randy spat back something about seeing him in the kitchen with a knife. He continued on, while I watched as Stu walked down the hall and opened up the basement door.

He was down there for just a few minutes before he came back up, furious and stalked further into the house. I settled for the thought that he was looking for me, and Billy.

A few minutes later and the phone rang; Randy answered it with a loud 'Hello'. It was obvious he was more drunk than before. He stood up slowly, letting out a low. "Holy shit." Before turning around to face the rest of the group on the couch.

"Listen up, they found Principal Himbry Dead. He was gutted and hungfrom the goal post on the football field."

Within a few seconds all of the guys had jumped off the couch and ran outside, getting into their cars. I watched in horror as Randy laid down on the couch, watching the movie and picking up his beer.

I was just about to walk out of the closet, having the perfect timing because Randy was now alone and Stu and Billy were surely off looking for me. But just as I was about to open up the closet door either Billy or Stu, they were dressed in the awful black garb, walked up behind Randy.

I watched, frozen in fear, as they brought the knife up, ready to stab Randy. I pushed open the closet door, I was going to hop on their back and make sure I did whatever I could to keep them from hurting Randy.

Then suddenly both 'ghostface' and I stilled, hearing someone screaming as loudly as they could. Randy was far too drunk to realize what was going on around him. Before I could do anything ghostface turned on his heel and ran after the screaming someone.

As soon as he left the room I busted out of the closet.

"Randy!" I cried hobbling over to the couch.

He was beyond drunk, "Jen? Where have you been? You missed the movie." He said cupping my face and bringing my closer to him we hugged softly.

He didn't notice that my leg was injured or that I looked awful, he was so fucking drunk!

He pulled away slightly, and then crashed his lips on mine.

I was so shocked, and I didn't know what to do. All that I knew was that one of the masked murderers was unaccounted for, and Sidney had stopped screaming. I pushed Randy away, although something deep inside me wanted to keep kissing him.

"Randy, go hide in that closet." I said as I got up and made my way towards the kitchen.

I hid behind a wall, watching the front door for any signs of movement. The T.V. was still playing Halloween, and the sounds of Jamie Lee's screams were fucking with my psyche.

My heart dropped as I saw Dewey. "Niel? Mr. Prescott?" He called out; apparently it was obvious he was looking for the suspects. And then a lump formed in my throat when I heard him call out. "Jenifer?"

I turned around and walked out from behind the wall. "Dewey?" I called out.

"JEN!" He exclaimed running to me and embracing me. He pulled away to assess me. "Where have you been? Your hurt, what happened to your leg?"

I gush of tears ran down my face and I shook slightly. "I've been here the whole time, Dewey it's Stu and Billy, they're the…." My eyes widened as I saw one of the two walk up behind Dewey, "Dewey!" I screamed as the knife stuck into Dewey's back. Instantly Dewey stumbled, and I made a run (or rather a hobble) for it.

I picked up a lamp and threw it at Ghostface. Once he was knocked out, I made my way into the garage, and I hid.

I had to muffle my scream when I looked up and saw Tatum dangling, bloody and most obviously dead, from the garage door.

"Oh my god…." I whispered, quietly. I'd lost Tatum, and now probably Dewey. Stu and Billy were going to pay.

After some time I heard screaming, I recognized Randy and Stu's frantic voices calling for Sidney. With some effort I got up and made my way into the house, walking straight for the front door where I saw Sidney slam it closed and turn around.

"Sidney." I whispered stepping closer to her. She whirled around and pointed a gun at me.

"Jennifer, don't fucking move." She spat.

"Sidney, it's Stu and Billy. They've gone crazy." I whispered limping closer to her. "Please, you gotta help me, give me the gun."

And then she gasped, as a body rolled down the stairs bloody and moaning. "Billy!" She whispered pulling him up for support.

Billy looked at me and didn't say a word, instead he hopped over to the door. After a few second of convincing, Sidney handed him the gun.

"Sidney, no!" I yelled limping forward.

Billy opened up the door and Randy ran in, running to me and hugging me. Apparently he'd sobered up.

"Stu's flipped out! He's gone mad." Randy said, holding me close to him.

"Its not just Stu" I urged trying to pull Randy away from Billy who now had the gun. "It's the both of them!"

"We all go a little mad, sometimes." Billy whispered raising the gun and shooting Randy.

He flew backwards, sending me to the ground. I screamed in pain, from my leg, and horror. "Randy!" I cried crawling over to him.

He groaned as Sidney ran to his other side.

"Anthony Perkins psycho." Billy said, nonchalantly.

I turned my head to him and shot him a dirty look. "You fucking bastard! How could you?" I screamed, hoping Randy was okay.

Billy paid no mind to what I said as he stuck a finger in his mouth. "Mmm, corn syrup. Same thing they used for Pigs blood in Carrie." He said smirking at me, and then at Sidney who was now standing. She turned to me and helped me up.

And then paying no mind to me, she turned to run. Running right into Stu.

"Surprise, Sidney." He said using a weird voice changer.

Sidney then moved past Stu and made a run for it, Billy running around the hall and meeting her in the other side of the Kitchen. Stu, at this time, had walked over to me and drug me into the Kitchen; his arms locked around my waist, holding me still.

Billy advanced on Sidney and began fucking with her. I watched in terror, unable to move, when she screamed out "Fuck you."

Stu chuckled and Billy smirked, "No you see we," He pointed his knife at me and then himself, "Already played that game, and you lost." He continued pointing the knife at himself and then Sidney.

It took her a moment to get what he meant, and then she looked at me; her expression was a mixture between horror and distaste. Whether she thought that it was consensual on my part, I didn't know.

She cried out when he talked about Cotton Weary. And when Sidney asked 'Why', Billy snapped.

He went on a rant about famous movie killers and whether or not they had motives. Stu smirked as he held me close, his hand roaming my body. "I like that we're this close right before you die." He whispered in my ear. "I had a great time killing your cousins."

"No." I whispered, thrashing against him. It took only a minute before my leg had a pang of sharp pain and I cried out, stilling my movements.

Stu grabbed the gun off the counter and aimed it at Sidney, and then Billy began talking about Sidney's mother.

I couldn't pay attention, all I heard was something about Sharon Stone. And then Billy say something about Sidney's mom being the reason why his own mother left.

"Abandonment can really fuck you up. It can cause serious deviant behavior. It made you fuck a total psychopath." Billy spat, turning Sidney around so that she was in the same position I was in. She had a knife against her throat, and I a gun against my head.

"That right, you gave it up. Now your no longer a virgin, neither of you are. Now you gotta die." Stu said, happily. He looked down at me, "Now you both gotta die. Those are the rules."

Billy smirked at me, "Right, Jennifer? Those are the rules, you have sex. You die."

"No." I whimpered trying to keep myself from crying.

Stu threw me to Billy as he put the gun down. I cried out as I hit my thigh wrong on the cupboard and fell down, my leg burning with sharp pain. When I fell down I landed on my bum wrist, I heard a sickening crack. I cradled my, now most definitely broken, wrist as Stu said something about being right back.

Billy smirked down at me, "You get it yet Sidney? Its after midnight, which means one year ago today that we killed your mother. Did you figure out what we needed Jennifer for?" He asked slipping his white voice changer into my pants leg.

Stu then came back with Sidney's father, his mouth bound in duck tape and he too was tied up.

"You see its perfect, your dad snapped a few nights ago. And took advantage of Jennifer, it being the seven year anniversary of her own sisters untimely death. She too snapped, and together the began killing people. Make sense?" Stu said chuckling lightly.

I winced at the look that both Neil and Sidney shot me.

Stu threw Mr. Prescott onto the ground and yanked me up. The pair proceeded to tell us what was going to happen. Mr. Prescott was apparently, in their plan, going to stab Sidney and shoot himself. Then they had me to deal with.

"You see Jennifer is harder to deal with." Billy said smirking at me. "But after some long drawn out fight, we wound her by stabbing her thigh and then we shoot her in self defense."

Billy and Stu switched off hostages, Sidney was handed to Stu and I was thrown to Billy.

Without a second to contemplate what he was going to do, Billy brought the knife down on my thigh again; with some perfect aim he split the wound open.

I screamed out in pain, trying to clutch at my new stab wound. "Fuck!" I cried, the tears of pain were not held back.

"Sidney, I feel like I should come clean here." Billy said darkly, holding the knife to my throat. "I've had a thing for Jennifer since we started dating." He stated as Stu chuckled, "She was also better in bed than you were."

"You bastard!" Sidney cried out, thrashing against Stu.

Stu then threw Sidney in the corner of the kitchen and Billy tossed me her way too. Sidney caught me, and helped me to my feet. "I'm sorry Sid." I whispered, clutching at her for support. My leg was killing me, and I was sure that my long distance running career was shot.

"Shhh." She whispered her eyes on Stu and Billy.

I watched in horror as Billy stabbed Stu in the side, a small gasp escaped my lips. Once his side was successfully stabbed and doused in blood they switched off, and Stu stabbed Billy. Billy got angry and demanded the knife back.

"They're fucking crazy." I whispered, worried, unable to stand the sight of them arguing.

I started to panic when I felt the fatigue and blood loss get to me. I was starting to get faint and tired, and I was worried that I'd pass out.

"Shut up!" Billy shouted at me, as Stu handed him the knife.

"You see, girls, every body dies. Everybody dies but us. We gotta stay alive for the sequel! Because lets face it, these days you've gotta have a sequel!" Stu shouted, excitedly.

I watched as Billy pushed the knife into Stu's side again, and again and again. Screaming at Sidney that movies didn't create psycho's, movies made psycho's more creative.

My head was spinning at this point, and I was sure that I was going to pass out, and therefore die. If I couldn't fight back, I'd be an easy kill.

"Get the gun, and I'll untie pops." Billy commanded towards Stu. His knife then turned on Sidney and I.

"Huston, uh.. we have a problem." Stu said, knocking on the counter top. "I put the gun right here, and now its gone."

"Where the fuck is it?' Billy hissed walking over to his partner.

"Right here, asshole." A soft click and all our attentions were on Gale Weathers, who happened to be holding the gun.

"I thought you said she was dead." Billy spat angrily.

"She looked dead, still does." Stu replied, his voice hoarse and loud from the pain and adrenaline.

"I've got an ending for you, the reporter left for dead in the news van. Comes too. Stumbles upon you two dipshits, finds the gun. Foils your plan, and saves the day." She stated with confidence.

My heart jumped with hope. _Just shoot the fuckers!_ I screamed in my head, hoping she wouldn't drag out the ending too much. The finale of any action movie was always cut short by someone dragging out the final blow. Why couldn't she just fucking shoot them already?

"I like that ending." Sidney and I replied almost at the same time.

"Yeah? Well I know something you don't." Billy retorted, advancing on her.

Gale's hand shook as she pressed the trigger. The gun was on safety, apparently, because no bullets came out. With a quick grab of the gun, Billy kicked Gale outside. Her back hit the post of the porch and she fell down unconscious.

Sidney and I wasted no time, with both Billy and Stu's attention not on us, in getting out of there. She helped her dad up and we all hid.

I grabbed the cell phone from Sidney (Who had just gotten off with the police, after telling them everything) and voice changer out of Mr. Prescott's pocket and called Stu's home phone number.

It rang once, before Billy answer with a small "hello?"

"Are you alone in the house?" I spat.

"You bitch! Where are you? I'm going to find you and gut you, you bitch!" He yelled into the phone.

I let a small triumphant smirk play on my lips. "Not yet, you fuck." I whispered, "We're gonna play a little game. It's called guess who just called the police."

I handed the phone to Sidney and snuck out of the closet we were hiding in. I heard Billy screaming and yelling in the other room and I slowly snuck into the kitchen. Stu was still talking on the phone. I walked up to him, grabbing a large heavy pan off the counter and gave him my fakest apologetic expression I could muster.

"Stu… Stu… Stu.." I whispered "You wont be alive long enough to know how mad your parents will be." I spat swinging my arm back and hitting him with the bottom of the pan.

His head rocked to the side, slamming against the counter, before he slumped down to the ground in a mangled heap. A part of me wanted to leave him for dead, but I knew as a horror film geek that they always come back. I bent down, brought the pan above my head, and swung it down. I could hear the crack of his skull, and I was sure he was dead.

I walked around the corner just as Sidney came out of the closet, charging Billy and stabbing him with the end of an umbrella.

I hobbled over to her and picked up the gun, tossing it aside. "You think he's dead?" She whispered softly.

I kicked his head with my good leg, it rolled back and forth; he didn't move. "Oh yes." I replied bending down, we were both caught up in the sight of Dead Billy that when Randy came up to us, we both jumped.

"Oh fuck, Randy." I whispered throwing my arms around him.

"I thought you were dead." Sidney stated hugging him too.

"I probably should be. I don't think I've ever been so happy to be a virgin." He replied lightly.

All of the sudden Sidney was knocked back, and a fist hit Randy's face. Billy climbed on top of me and began chocking me. "You bitch." He spat as I punched him in the face. He raised his knife, and I knew that this was it. I was going to die.

A shot rang out and Billy fell back, writing a bit before his motions stilled. He was dead.

Sidney came over and helped me up. We looked up at Gale, who was holding the gun. She dropped it as Sidney helped Randy up. We heard a crash, and the four of us let out screams as Mr. Prescott crashed through the doorway.

"Dad." Sidney whispered rushing over to him and untying him.

A rush of relief ran through me as the five of us walked outside, I sat down next to Dewey.

"Dewey, please… wake up." I whispered pushing on his shoulder. He let out a low groan and I smiled. "Oh thank god."

"Hey…" Randy said as he sat down next to me. "Wanna tell me where you've been?"

"Oh Randy!" I gushed leaning on him. "Can we talk about that later?" I whispered holding on to him. My leg hurt like a bitch, as did my head, and I really just wanted to get some sleep.

He didn't reply anything, but he wrapped an arm around me. By the time the police arrived, I'd already fallen asleep.

**Alright, well that's the end of the movie. :P but there is still way more to come. ****I think that the length of this chapter makes up for the delayed update. I should have another chapter out within the next two weeks. :D Once again, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know that it's been forever since I've updated. I could give you a list of excuses….. But I'm sure none of you want to read that. Also, forgive that this chapter is so short, the end is the most important part. And its just a small little filler between movie's one and two. **

When I woke up, some time later, I was in the hospital. And even though I knew where I was it didn't ease my instant discomfort with the confines of the room. There was no real reason for my panic, but it still surfaced, I knew where I was. I knew that I was safe. And I knew, with triumph and glee, that Billy Loomis and Stu Macher were dead. Yet still, when I opened my eyes I shot up with quick breath. It took me a few moments to calm myself.

I looked like hell, I was sure, I had three I.V. tubes running into my right arm. A blood transfusion in my left, and oxygen tube in my nose. I also had a cast around my left wrist.

I knew that that wrist had been broken.

By the time that someone came into my room, to check up on me, I was assessing the damage. So far everything looked okay, except for the massive apparent nerve damage in my leg. Once again the thought of never walking again pushed its way through my mind.

"Jennifer?" A nurse asked, smiling, as she closed the door. "I'm Allison, your nurse. How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." I replied maneuvering my body so I could sit up. "And thankful to be alive."

Allison smile, a genuine happy smile, "Yes, I imagine you would be both." She gave a short laugh. "I'll go get you some water, and maybe a meal?"

I nodded my head grabbing a card off the nightstand which was covered with flower bouquets and cards. "Yes, thank you." I said as I tore the envelope open.

"I'll also let your friends and family know your awake, quite a lot of people care about you." She said nodding towards the plethora of 'get well soon' balloons, cards, and bouquets.

I was too busy reading the card to notice when she left, the card happened to be from my aunt. My aunt, who happened to be Tatum and Dewey's mom.

_Baby, _

_Jenny, hun. Please wake up. I love you so much. We all love you so much. We cant loose you too. Tatum would be yelling at you to wake up right now. The doctors say that you went through a lot. Tatum knew you would be okay. Jennifer…. Your uncle and I love you. _

_Aunty Liz._

I furrowed my eyebrows at the card, a few silent tears slipped down my cheeks. Tatum was _dead_. But they hadn't said anything about Dewey… was he okay? I assumed he was. How long was I out? It couldn't have been for too long. Could it?

"BABY!" I heard my mom scream as she entered the room.

I felt a pair of shaky arms warp around me. Before I felt the body begin to sob.

"Mommy." I whispered back hugging her as best I could with three tubes and a casted arm. "I love you so much."

I was so glad to be hugging her, so thankful to be alive. My mom pulled away after a few moments of silent embracing. I looked towards the door and saw Kevin. He smiled at me and I smiled back, not really knowing what to say to him.

He stepped aside to revel Randy.

"Hi." randy said with a small smile, a smile that I quickly reciprocated.

"Hi." I said back, my voice just as simple and light.

My eyes never left him as he made his way around the room and came to the side of my bed.

He took his seat next to my bed and put his hand over mine, my wrist turning over gently so that our palms rested together and our finger intertwined under what seemed to be their own accord.

I watched silently, with tears of happiness, exhaustion, and pure post tarmac stress; as my aunt and uncle entered the room, galliard by a few friends and then finally Dewey.

I closed my eyes and gave a small thank you prayer to whatever god was above us, he'd let my dearest cousin live. When I opened hem Dewey had walked to my side, a small limp in his step from the nerve damage when the knife had been embedded in his back.

Dewey stood over me, a look if contemplation and hesitation on his face. I just shot him a look that screamed 'spit it out already'. And so he did.

"Jen," he began, his voice thick. "the police need your official statement, and your story."

I looked cautiously around the room before I spoke. " Go get them, because I'm only going to tell this story once."

I didn't know, at first, whether or not I was going to include the information on my rape. It wasn't particularly necessary, I thought. But when I got there, I paused; unintentionally. And I knew it was apparent that I was leaving out something. But I couldn't bring myself to be victimized again. I didn't want sympathy. I just wanted to forget the whole ordeal.

Dewey smiled at me when one of the interrogating officers let out a breathy, "Thank you Ms. Laine, we appreciate your strength and your cooperation. Your name has been cleared, and we will continue on with our investigation."

I nodded my head, but stilled my movements. What was there left to investigate? "What investigation?" I called out, stirring slightly against Randy. I'd leant up against him, and my head was laying gently on his shoulder.

"I don't want to alarm you." Dewey started out, taking a few steps forward in my direction. "But… Billy Loomis's body wasn't recovered."

**Once again, sorry its so short! Please review and lemme know what you think.**

**(Also you'll notice that it goes a little… AU from here…. But not too bad)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Here is a Christmas present to you all, :D Have a wonderful holiday. **

**Also, this is the last chapter before the start of the second movie. Yes I know that Scream 2 is in Sydney's and Randy's sophomore year in college. :D**

The summer passed rather quickly, though the thought of Billy Loomis plagued my every day.

Some nights I couldn't sleep. Others were filled with dreams, _nightmares, _of the horrific ordeal I'd been caught in. Most mornings I awoke with a certain fear, that Billy Loomis would find me and finish the job of killing me.

The only nights that I slept at all were when Randy was next to me.

I had confessed my love for him shortly after being released from the hospital; it turned out that he'd felt the same way. We'd started dating almost instantly.

Some days I feared for his well being, too.

By the time that we; Sydney, Randy, and I; started the fall semester a lot had changed. I'd died my hair a deep red and started wearing contacts. They weren't changes that would keep Billy from noticing me if he ever found me, but they were changes that gave me a false security. Something that I greatly needed.

The doctors told me that I would walk with a slight limp for quite a long time; but I didn't really care about that I was just happy to be alive.

Needless to say we chose a college no where near Woodsboro. And despite that the three of us went to visit family, and the last bit of living friends, monthly; I hated returning to that town. After being released from the hospital I quit my job and Randy and I moved to the college. Windsor, it seemed like a pretty relaxed college.

Little did I know what that college had in store for me. For _us._

* * *

><p>I sat idly drinking some extravagant coffee from the local coffee shop when I saw Randy. He said that he had to run a few errands and he had asked me to meet him at this specific coffee shop. Next to my coffee on the table sat his, something I had ordered for him from peer memory. I smiled at him as he crossed the street, my heart warming at the site of my best friend turned lover.<p>

It seemed, in that moment, that nothing could go wrong.

"Jen." He said with a smile, leaning down to kiss me on the lips. It wasn't anything super lewd, but any regular passerby could easily notice the passion between us.

"Randy." I replied with a smile of my own. "I cant wait for school to start." I stated as he sat down taking a drink of his own warm caffeinated liquid.

"Me either." He concurred sincerely, "Thanks for the coffee, babe." He continued as he reached into his pocket.

From that moment on I was completely oblivious to his actions. My body went totally still as I watched with wide eyes at the movement across the street.

He looked the same, a smirk on his face and the same evil glint in his eyes that made my stomach turn and my skin crawl.

Walking out of a random boutique just a few hundred feet away from me, I could've sworn I saw Billy Loomis.

I heard my breath hitch, and Randy call out my name, before I finally slipped out of my delirium. I quickly blinked a few times, before I realized that he wasn't there.

"Jen? Is something wrong?" Randy asked, pulling my chin so that I would look at him. "You look like you're about to cry."

I took a deep breath and shook my head, releasing my face from Randy's soft grip. "I thought I saw _him." _

I heard Randy sigh before he took my now shaky hands in his own. "Jen, listen to me." He whispered, and I found myself momentarily forgetting about Billy Loomis. "No one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm here."

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return the smile. I was so lucky to have him.

"Anyways, we cant allow a sequel. We'll both die now that we aren't virgins." I laughed at his words. They were true though.

Just after my body had recovered and healed from the many injures I'd incurred, Randy and I had spent a very splendid night making love. He was under the assumption that it was both of our first times. No one, but Sydney, knew otherwise.

I leaned over and placed a very gentle kiss on his lips, "I love you." I whispered against his mouth. We kissed for a few seconds, my eyes were closed and I allowed myself to be lost in the kiss. Sometimes I needed such obliviousness.

He pulled away grabbed a small box, that he had apparently pulled out of his pocket when I'd zoned out, handing it too me. "Here."

It was a beautiful necklace. And despite how cheezy I knew Randy to be it was rather practical. A pretty little pendant on a nice long chain. I pulled it out of the box and looked at it.

And then a thought hit me. Billy was still out there, despite all the things Randy kept telling me. And _when _Billy found me I knew that Randy would be hurt. Billy was the type of sadistic bastard that would probably kill Randy violently in front of me.

And we both we're virgins any more, so needless to say we wouldn't survive. Randy had made that point clear to me, even though it was always in a joking manner. Randy would die if Billy was under the assumption that I still loved him.

And at that point I knew that I was going to have to break it off. I was going to have to break Randy's heart. As well as my own.

_For his safety._

"Randy." I started, putting the necklace back in its box. I stood up before continuing. "I'm so sorry." I handed him the box. "I cant do this anymore." He looked like he was about to cry, and also that he didn't believe me. I needed to say something to make him believe that I didn't like him, let alone love him. "I had sex with Billy," I swallowed the lump in my throat, and also the bile rising up at the lie. His face fell. "You weren't my first."

"HE RAPED YOU?" He ground out, anger visible on his face.

I shook my head, ready to tell the biggest lie of my life. "It was completely consensual."

Before he could say anymore I walked away. I didn't allow myself to cry. If Billy was watching me, which I wouldn't be surprised if he was, I wanted him to believe without a doubt that this wasn't just a show.

I swallowed my pain, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. It was habit that Randy hated, but that I had picked up shortly after the ordeal at Stu's house. They were my one vice.

With my first drag, I pulled my head up and continued walking without looking back.

* * *

><p>I wasn't walking long before I bumped into somebody, but by that time I <em>had<em> made it onto the campus. "Oh sorry." I mumbled, forcing a dashing smile on my face.

The boy I had ran into was extremely attractive. I would've guessed he was around my age, no more than a sophomore in college. "No worries." He stated lightly, returning the smile. "Mickey." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand in my own, and offered a small meager shake. "Jennifer." I replied effortlessly. Sometimes I was surprised with my own acting abilities. Thank god I was going to be a theatre major.

"Jennifer, what a pretty name." He commented as he motioned over to a bench, "Wanna go sit down?"

"Sure thing." I took a deep breath and followed him to the bench.

Mickey cleared his throat before he smiled at me again, "Forgive me if I come off too brash," He started, the debonair smile still gracing his features. "But tell me, Jennifer," He purred my name, and I would be lying if I said that it didn't make my knee's weak. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I couldn't help but let out a short lived laugh. What a catch, he seemed to be. "No." I stated simply. "Literally just broke it off."

He grimaced. "Tough subject? We can move on if you like." He replied kindly.

I most definitely wanted to ask him please, but I had to remind myself that Billy might be watching and I had to keep this façade up.

"No. Not at all, actually." I bit my lip to keep my stoic face from showing any of my true emotions. "He just wasn't working out for me."

The smile returned, and I quite liked that. I could tell he was going to continue flirting with me. "Ah, a girl after my own heart." His voice was beyond smooth.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" I chuckled lightly, "And how is that?"

He seemed to think of replies with such ease, without a seconds time he replied, "Well usually girls go on and on about what exactly happened. Not you though. Short, simple, and sweet. I like that."

I saw his gaze travel up and down my body, but I was used to guys checking me out. I tried to get Randy off of my mind before I continued. "Yeah. I'm not one for spilling my guts. Just didn't work out is all, decided it wasn't worth the time to try and fix it, you know?"

_Lie._ My mind kept repeating over and over. I tried to disregard that as well. His voice pulled me from my thoughts, "Yeah, I get you. You seem like a girl that knows what she wants; also another trait I like."

I nodded my head. But did I know what I wanted? Yes I did, and what I wanted currently was heart broken and probably still standing in the same place I'd left him. Once again I pulled my thoughts away from Randy Meeks. "I do." I confessed easily.

"Jennifer." Mickey purred again. I quite liked the way he said my name. It was like velvet running across my ears, I focused on that as he continued. "Let me take you out on a date."

I swallowed hard. Was it too early? Would anyone wonder why'd I'd jumped from one man to the next? Probably not, and if they did I would be forced to think of yet another lie. "Sure." Was my final answer.

"Perfect," He started as he stood up, smiling down at me. "I'll see you around."

I didn't say anything as he walked away. It was an odd meeting none the less, but it was a start to the giant lie of a life I was about to lead.

I stayed on the bench for almost an hour, smoking like I'd never smoked before. Mickey seemed like he would be the perfect distraction, and yet I found my final thoughts as I began walking towards my dorm room circling back to Randy.

This was going to be very hard indeed.

* * *

><p>When I got to my dorm room, Sydney was there. And she looked pissed. "So why'd you break up with Randy?" She asked faking disinterest.<p>

"So he talked to you?" I returned as I sat down on my bed, sighing as I pulled things from my pockets and set them on my nightstand.

"If by talked you mean damn near sobbed on my shoulder for an hour, then yes. Jen, what happened?" She asked sitting on the edge of my bed, her face suddenly turning from anger to concern. "You love him."

I wanted to tell her the truth but I was so worried that she would confess it to Randy, and I couldn't take that chance. "Loved." I corrected. "I don't know when it happened, but I just…. Couldn't lead him on anymore. Surely you can understand." My eyes conveyed my plea.

Sydney and I had become close friends after the Woodsboro murders; which is why we had requested that we become roommates. It was easier this way, so that we didn't have to deal with a random girl who wanted to know what it was like to survive a horror movie.

"I understand." She whispered before she got up, she reached over to her dresser and tossed me a box with a note attached to it. "He left this for you."

I set the box aside, knowing full well that the necklace lay hidden in it; as I pulled open the note.

I read it out loud, figuring Sydney would want to know what it said anyways.

_Jennifer, _

_Look I know that you… I mean… Look I'm sorry okay? I just wish… I love you. You're my best friend, please don't take that away from me too. _

_Randy._

After reading it I chocked out a small sob and tossed the note on my bed before I cradled my head in my hands. Confident in my isolation I finally let myself cry. "I broke his heart and he still wants to be friends!" I cried lowly. "He's too good."

Sydney's arm was around me then, comforting me. "Hey. Its okay. That's a good thing." She whispered rubbing my back lightly. "He's really good at making things not awkward."

I shot her look and she let out a small laugh. "Okay.. Well maybe not… but this is a good thing, you'll see." She continued, "Maybe you'll fall back in love with him."

"I don't want to." I ground out the lie, wiping the tears from my face. "I met someone else."

She looked surprised, "Already? Damn Jen, you're fast." She gave me a sheepish look, "I mean… when?"

"Today." I whispered, still unsure of my decision. "His name is Mickey. We're going on a date."

She didn't say much on the topic after that. Instead she forced me to forget about the whole situation and watch a few comedies with her. It helped, to a point.

* * *

><p>Mickey ended up finding me about a week later, and with a smile he convinced me to go on a date that night.<p>

I let out a low growl as I stepped on my half lit cigarette and walked into the nice diner. I saw Mickey, he was dressed rather nice and had a secluded table in the back. I put on a smile and made my way over to him.

"You look beautiful, Jennifer." There was that purr again, as he pulled out my chair. "I'm glad you came."

I continued to smile, and thank him with a nod of my head as I sat down. "I told you I would." I replied taking a sip of the ice water that was already on the table.

Dinner passed without a hitch. We talked about a lot of things. He noticed that my hair was dyed, and addressed the subject with class.

"Your hair isn't naturally red is it?" He asked as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"No." I admitted, another smile at his words. "I decided to dye it just after graduation. Wanted to start over new." That was mostly true.

"Ah, very nice." He effortlessly replied. "I like the red. Its stunning."

I found myself blushing then.

During the dinner we talked about high school, which I found myself leaving a lot out. I failed to tell him where I grew up, as well. I didn't want him researching the town or something. Maybe he already knew about the Woodsboro Murders, once again not a very surprising thing. And if he did he would surely wonder. I didn't want him to know, honestly.

He paid for dinner, like a true gentleman. And as we walked out of the diner he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. There wasn't any tongue, which I found rather pleasing. I didn't want him thinking I would jump in the sack with him right away. I wanted to take things slow, so that I could adjust to everything.

He pulled away with a small smirk. It looked rather good on him, but I couldn't help but think of another boy who'd smirked at me. Normally I found the expression sickening, but I shook the distaste in Mickey's case.

"Tonight was great, Jennifer." Once again that purr, he smiled. "I would love to do it again."

I nodded my head, wrapping the light jacket around my torso. It was starting to get colder with fall. "Yeah. I would too." It wasn't particularly a lie.

He ended up walking me to my dorms; where he left me with another kiss. "See you around, Beautiful."

As he walked away, and I turned to go into the building. I smiled. He was perfect.


End file.
